


Death Eaters' Punishments - The Real Story

by MissVeganKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Comic, Digital Art, Drawing, Funny, Light BDSM, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVeganKitty/pseuds/MissVeganKitty
Summary: This is a simple comic showing how Death Eaters were really punished. Don't expect Cruciatus curses, only traditional ways are good to keep them in line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple comic I made some time ago and thought you guys may like it :3

I just found this paddle and couldn't stop myself:


End file.
